infamousfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Devil May Cry: Hell Gates
The following contains violence, foul language, and sexual content. Do NOT read if you are under 18. Do not repeat or attempt to repeat any of the combat read here. 'Introduction' I hate demons. Dante. ''"Who's there?" Rebellion materialized on my back and I reach up to grab it. ''Dante. I unsheathed Rebellion. "Show your fucking face you fucking coward!" Dante. "What the fuck do you want?" Your head on a stake! "Let's go then." Then the bastard dragged me into Limbo. "You have got to be kidding me." Then the demon that dragged me there showed his ugly-ass. "Damn! You are one ugly motherfucker!" I ran at him bu t he swatted me away like a fly. "Is that the best you've got, Son of Sparda?" he taunted. "Well you know who I am. How about you introduce yourself? If I can figure which side of you is your face and not your ass." Then the demon chuckled. "I am Belial. The new King of Hell." I whistled. "Sounds like one hell of a job but I don't scare easy. Got anything else before chop off your head and shove it up your ugly ass?" I replied before charging. He tried swatting me away again but I dodged out of the way. "Is that the best the King of Hell has to offer? So disappointing. I had hoped for more of a challenge." Then Belial roared. "Damn! Your breath smells like ass!" I charged at him and he grabbed me in his giant hand. I pulled out my guns and began shooting his face. He grabbed his face in pain and pulled my sword out again and began stabbing his hand. "Fuck you, Son of Sparda! You will not live to see the end of this day!" Then he opened up another portal. "What the fuck?" Then the world went dark. 'A New World' We both fell through the portal. He shrieked out in pain as lightning seemed to shoot down on him. "What the fuck?" Then Belial ran off. I looked around at my surroundings. "I'm sure as hell not in Limbo anymore. But where the fuck am I?" Then he dropped down in front of me. He was wearing a very dirty red shirt with tears in it and he some kind of weapon on his back. "Who the hell are you?" The stranger asked. "I should ask you the same fucking thing. And what the hell are you anyway? Because I know you're no demon. And where the fuck am I?" I looked at him closer. His veins were noticable and there was lightning running down his arm. "Well I know you're not from around here. What do you mean demons? I'm a Conduit, not a fucking demon. And my name is Cole. Cole MacGrath." I thought for a moment. "Never heard of you. But I'm Dante. What the fuck is a conduit?" Cole seemed agitated. "Well this is my town so either get the fuck out of here or you die." I laughed. "I would love to see that. I've been looking for a challenge all week. So I say, bring it on motherfucker!" He charged and I brought out Ebony and Ivory and began shooting. "Guns don't work on me you stupid fucker!" He kept coming so I activated my Devil Trigger. "What the fuck?" I heard Cole say. "Didn't see that coming, did you motherfucker?" Cole charged his arms up and I heard thunder above me. "You have got to be fucking kidding me. Then it came down on me. "FUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKK!" Then the world went black for a moment. I woke up and saw Cole looking at the sky which turned a dark red color. "What the hell did you do?" He asked me. "Not a fucking thing, godammit! It must've been Belial!" Cole seemed to ponder this for a moment before walking over to me. "Ok. Here's the deal, you help me save MY world from this Belial and I don't rain lightning down on your sorry ass again. Or I could kill you and then deal with whatever happens. If I were you, you stupid fuck, I would take door number one." 'The Deal' "Like you could kill me. You had me by suprise. I will admit that hurt like a son-of-a-bitch, but I've been through worse. Much worse. But you know what?" Cole looked at me for a minute. "What am I supposed to know?" I smiled. "I'm gonna save your fucking world. But let's get one thing straight. If you double-cross me or do something stupid, I will end you." He looked at me and smiled before he held out his hand cautiously. "Ok. It's a deal then." Then I shook his hand. Then the bastard fried my fucking hand. "Ha! I got your ass good!" I held my hand and looked down at it. "Fuck. You know what? Fuck you. Save your fucking world by yourself." Then I started walking away. "I'm only like this because of my dead girlfriend." I stopped walking and turned around. "You really are fucked up aren't you. You poor bastard." Then I kept walking. "Stop!" I turned around and saw him surrounded by cops all with their guns pointed at him. "Oh fuck." I can't catch a fucking break. I shrugged my shoulders and started running towards the cops with Ebony and Ivory drawn. "Step away from the conduit! I am warning you." Then I was in the middle of their circle. I jumped up in air and began spinning and firing. I stopped and landed before they fell. I helped Cole to his feet. "What the hell did you do that for? They were innocent!" I looked at him. "Do you want my help or not?" He nodded. "Well then you are gonna have to deall with my methods. Besides, they were demons. But you can't see that because you're not me." He tilted his head to the side and looked at me funny. "Don't look at me like that. Nobody looks at me like that and lives." He stopped looking me and started walking. "Where the hell are you going?" He turned around. "Back to Zeke's place." 'The Plan' I followed Cole back to his friend's roof but when we got there, Zeke was gone and his roof was in shambles. I saw crimson electricity run along Cole's arms. "This is your fault! You and that bastard Belial!" I held up my hands. "Cole. Calm down. We still need to find a way to kill Belial." Cole had tears running down his face and I really didn't want to be struck by lightning again. "Is there anyway to send you and Belial back to your own universe?" I shrugged. "I don't know. Belial is the one that brought me here, so he is probably the only one who can send me back." Cole looked around for minute before seeming to make a decision in his head. "We need to find Nix and Kuo." I looked at him for a minute. "More conduits?" He stared at me for a minute. "Yeah. Is there a problem?" I put my hands down. "Yeah. I can't trust them." He stared at me blank-eyed. "And you can trust me?" I shook my head. "No...but...ah fuck it. Let's just go." He held up his hands. "Well they hate each other so we are going to have split up to search for them." I stared at him. "You don't even...Nevermind. I'll look for Nix. She sounds more fun." Cole put his hands on his hips and shook his head. "Oh she is." Then he laughed. "She's about this tall-" He held his hand up to his shoulder. "has dreadlocks and lives in the swamps." Then he pointed toward the swamps. He turned around and headed in the opposite direction. "Awesome..." I turned around and looked at the swamp before I started walking. I wasn't walking long before several guys in what looked to be hunting gear appeared running from a tower of napalm. "That's fucking cool." Then it exploded and the the hunting guys burst into flames. "I'm fucked." Then I saw her. "Nix." Agile. Destructive. Powerful. Merciless. Hell, she was the perfect woman. Her dreads flopped around as she chased the hunting guys. "Nix!" Then she turned and teleported towards me. Then she was on top of me with napalm on her hand. "Who da' hell are you?" 'New Friends?' "My name is Dante. Cole MacGrath sent me to get you." She seemed almost hurt by this before she recovered. "Well den we betta get a move on. Cole ain't gonna wait forever. Is dat Kuo bitch coming?" I nodded. "And he went to get her?" I nodded again. "I'll kill her if she lays dem dirty paws o' hers on him." ''I like Nix already. ''"We better get moving Nix." Nix nodded and we began making our way back to Zeke's Roof. About half an hour later we were back at Zeke's Roof and Cole was sitting by Kuo and Nix was pacing back and forth. "So let me get dis straight demon....Dante is from universe where demons exist and dis Belial brought him here from Limbo...But we can't see these demons, but he can? So what is he?" I stood up. "A Nephilim. Half-Angel. Half-Demon." Cole stared at me for a minute. "So you aren't even remotely human?" I nodded. "Then why are you helping us?" I chuckled. "Well, I would like to get back home. Kat is probably searching for me in Limbo. Or she thinks I'm dead." Nix looked at me. "So is Kat one of these...what did you call them?" Kuo asked. "Nephilim and no, she isn't. She's a medium. She can see into Limbo but she can't actually enter it." Cole stood up. "So? How do we send you back?" Nix looked hurt at this. "Why does he haf ta go? Why don't he stay here? In this universe?" I gave her a sympathetic look before she looked away. "Because he has no place here! Because of him, Z is dead!" Cole was furious again. Kuo stood up in front of Cole and wrapped her arms around him. "It's ok Cole." Nix started walking towards Kuo with a menacing look on her face. I walked over and stood in her path. "Why don't we go for a walk?" I whispered. "Ok Dante. Les go." Category:Kesslerbeast Category:Rated M for Mature Category:Devil May Cry Category:InFAMOUS